Whispering Forest
by SooChan
Summary: Seluruh hutan beriak, membisik dan saling berbicara. Dan di sana, di danau itu, Min Yoongi dan Jimin terbatasi oleh dinding air itu. Meminta untuk bisa bersama. BTSFF / Yoongi / Jimin / YoonMin


Angin membasuhi udara, berporos pada setiap liukan yang mencari arusnya masing-masing. Langkahnya menapak, kakinya memijak tiap-tiap bilah akar yang terhamparkan pada setiap maniknya meniti.

Bergemerisik pohon-pohon di atasnya, sedang tubuhnya itu merasakan perputaran angin seperti sedang berbicara, berbisik, membongkar suatu rahasia, yang tiada dapat dimengerti. Rambutnya kelabu, bergerak ke belakang oleh tangan angin.

Matanya mengilat, kelam seperti rembulan, seperti tengah menjagakan malam di dalam matanya, jauh ke dalam. Pohon-pohon mendesah sekali lagi, dan ia terhenti langkahnya.

Kakinya telanjang, menyentuh sedikit ke dalam riuhan air danau. Dingin dan menggebu, tiada bersahabat dengan sosoknya yang menyimpan hangat.

Cahaya bulan menerpa, dan air berkecipak. Riaknya menggema pada seluruh danau, menyentuh ujung satu dan satunya, dan kemudian menjadi tenang. Sosok yang wajahnya menyembur keluar dari dalam air, rambutnya hitam basah, melekat sedikit pada dahi dan pelipisnya. Tersenyum.

"Kau kemari lagi," bibirnya tipis, berbicara dengan suaranya yang berat, seolah berada jauh di dalam riak air, jauh di dasar danau. "Merindukanku?"

.

.

.

.

 _Whispering Forest_

 _Yoongi. Jimin. YoonMin_

 _©SooChan_

.

.

.

.

sebenarnya ini cerita apaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jauh sekali, masuk ke dalam dan dasarnya yang tiada bersentuhan dengan napas-napas manusia. Tiada terdengar rimba dan tiada terlihat riuhnya.

Dua makhluk itu bertemu diam-diam.

Kadang mereka terdiam, kadang tiada berkata, kadang hanya bertatap-tatap. Manik yang saling rindu jauh pada masing-masing iris, seolah sedang berkecimpung bersama jalinan hubungan mereka hanya dengan sebuah tatap-tatap itu saja. Ya sudahlah.

"Itu, apa?"

Min Yoongi. Sosok yang pucat dan indah. Biru dan dalam. Matanya menyipit, hampir hilang, sedang insangnya berdenyut, seolah sedang mendengarkan, namun yang terdengar hanyalah hampa, dan kikik kecil sosok di depannya.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Rambut kelabu itu ikut bergoyang ketika pemiliknya hanya geleng menggeleng, tidak berkata, tersipu dan menatap lagi benda yang ia genggam di tangannya, yang sedang ia tujukan pada Min Yoongi.

"Manusia yang buat?" Yoongi mengerling, matanya jatuh pada beberapa helai rambut sosok di depannya itu, yang berwarna jingga dan coklat, kontras dengan abu-abu yang melingkupi hampir seluruh kepala itu.

"Hebat, kan?"

"Tidak juga," Yoongi mengangkat bahu, siripnya yang terikat pada bahu berpendar sebentar, mengembang, lalu menyatu lagi bersama tubuhnya. "Tapi indah sekali, Jim."

Namanya, Jimin. Sosok di depannya itu. Menatap Yoongi dengan bilah matanya yang melengkung, manis, seolah ia gembira setiap saat. Selalu memakai kaus putih kotor dan celana pendek itu, terkadang tidak memakai apa-apa –sungguhan. Terkadang menyatu bersama pohon-pohon di sekitarnya, menatap manusia dari jauh, atau menyamar jadi mereka sekali-kali.

Dan ia mengambil itu dari dunia sana, di kota, tempat keriuhan yang ramai menggema seperti gila, tempat dering-dering dan jeritan klakson menggantikan riuk danau dan riuh pepohonan.

"Apa namanya?" Yoongi menautkat alis, Min Yoongi itu selalu tampan, entah karena bulan yang mengawangi, atau memang selalu begitu. Namun tetaplah segan rasanya menatap sosok itu, berpangku pada dinding danau, menatap seorang _Huldu_ dan membicarakan sebuah bola kaca. Damai dengan dunia sendiri.

"Entah," angkat bahu, Jimin menggoyangkan bola kaca itu, dan bulir-bulir putih jauh, turun pelan-pelan, kembali pada peraduan mereka sedikit-sedikit tanpa gamang, seolah juga ikut menentramkan suasana hutan. "Namanya salju-salju, dan rumah, dan kaca bulat."

Yoongi tergelak, dan Jimin merengut mendengar jawabannya terlecehkan. "Nama apa itu? Kau menggemaskan sekali."

" _Menggemaskan_?"

"Kau yang lebih sering ke dunia manusia, harusnya lebih tahu bahasa mereka."

"Kau hidup lebih banyak."

"Hidup lebih _lama,"_ koreksinya, kemudian menatap bola kaca yang berdesis pelan. Masih mencari-carikan sesuatu dalam gepulan warna putih itu.

Yoongi menjulurkan tangannya, basah dan berwarna biru, pucat dan hampir tiada terpampang darahnya, seolah memang tiada ada darah di dalamnya, menyentuh permukaan lengan Jimin, tersenyum.

"Berhenti pergi ke dunia sana, di sini saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Berbahaya."

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, sementara ia menaruh bola kaca itu di pinggiran danau, menatap ke dalam danau yang dasarnya tiada terlihat apa-apa. Yang tiada terdengar suara-suara makhluknya, yang hanya menjeritkan riak air.

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi menghela, tidak tahu harus bicara apa-apa lagi, jadi ia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak kularang, tapi berhati-hati saja."

Menggema seluruh hutan, menyambangi setiap keluh kesah Yoongi, seluruh ketidakmengertian Jimin, dan seluruh perasaan mereka yang tersampaikan hanya dari mata. Namun mereka tahu mereka saling sayang.

"Seandainya aku punya kaki," Yoongi mendesah, ia tatap sosok di depannya sebentar, warna Jimin tidak pernah benar-benar cocok dengan lingkup malam. Tapi terkadang, Jimin terlihat bercahaya, seolah ia salah satu bintang, salah satunya yang jatuh dari langit. Yoongi tahu Jimin seorang _Huldu_ yang selalu bisa menggoda siapa saja, namun keindahan itu siapa yang tiada tahan. "Tapi aku malah punya ekor."

Tubuh mereka terpaut bersama angin, Jimin mendesah bersama helaan angin. "Pasti ada cara."

"Cara supaya kita bisa bersama-sama."

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah kejadian terakhir yang teringat dalam memoar yang telah tua itu, memoar abadi seorang _Merman_ , pertemuan yang terakhir diingatnya bersama Park Jimin, sosok yang ia yakini sekali bahwa ia menyayanginya.

Namun setelah itu, bahkan di tiga bulan berikutnya, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Hampir kehilanganlah percaya Yoongi pada sosok itu. Terkadang _huldu_ memang begitu, terkadang mencintai seseorang hanya untuk menggodanya, bukan untuk kesetiaan.

Namun kadang Min Yoongi berdiri di dinding danau yang sama. Satu pagi yang panjang, lama sekali, seolah sosok itu akan muncul dengan rambut kelabunya, menyambut bersama helaan angin yang mengusak-ngusak.

Namun tidak ada yang datang, hanya hampa.

"Siapa tahu, dia pergi ke hutan lain."

Bercicit sosok yang bertengger di atas dahan pohon, bersiul-siul bersama kekauk gagak. Mengerling dan menatap Min Yoongi prihatin, dan mengejek, "mana ada _huldu_ yang benar-benar setia, mereka penggoda semua sih."

"Diam kau Jungkook, elf sialan," Yoongi mengayunkan tangannya pada air, kemudian menyemburkan sedikit airnya ke dahan, kena sebagian kaki sosok itu, namun tawa saja yang terdengar.

Sayap terbentang, mengepak kecil, kemudian sosok yang bertengger di pohon itu melompat dan terbang. Menatap sekitar, "selamat menunggu cinta dramatismu, kabari aku kalau dia kembali, aku ingin bercumbu-"

"Pergi sana bocah."

Jungkook mengelikik, kemudian detir sayapnya menghempas udara, menghilanglah bersama kerimbunan.

Min Yoongi tetap di sana di jam-jam berikut, kemudian ketika telah lelah dan kering, ia masuk kembali ke dalam air. Merasa gundah, kecewa pula.

.

.

.

.

" _Min Yoongi!"_

Yoongi tersentak.

Matanya melaju pada permukaan air di atasnya, sementara dasar danau yang pekat menyagahi sebuah rusuh ikan yang menghalau pandangan. Yoongi bergegas berenang ke atas, cepat dan cepat. Kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya pada air, memecahkan sebuah damai permukaan danau.

Di lima meter di depannya, Jimin berjongkok, mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa, tersenyum kecil. Melambailah mereka berdua dengan gembira, sementara Min Yoongi cepat menghentakkan ekornya ke sana.

"Ke mana saja kau setan brengsek?"

Hanya Min Yoongi, satu-satunya sosok _Merman_ yang menggemari sumpah serapah sebagai hobinya. Hanya dia saja. Dan hanya Park Jimin, yang tertawa senang oleh hal itu, kemudian menyembulkan sebuah ekspresi rindu.

"Aku mencari cara supaya kau bisa punya kaki," Jimin kelihatan sedih, seolah apa yang dicarinya jelas tidak bisa ia dapat, terpampanglah jelas melalui mata yang meranakan gundah. "Tapi tidak ketemu, maaf."

"Ya ampun," Yoongi mendesah, ia menahan diri untuk tidak naik ke pinggiran danau dan benar-benar keluar dari air, untuk memeluk laki-laki di depannya. Hanya lega saja, ia bisa melihat wajah manis itu lagi, setelah lama sekali. "Bodoh sekali kau, tidak usah kau cari bodoh."

Jimin tersenyum, kemudian kakinya turun, masuk ke dalam air yang merambah. Dingin. Dan ia bergidik sebentar, namun jelas wajahnya telah memutuskan sebuah tindakan itu lama sekali.

"Tapi ada sebuah kutukan yang bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi _Merman._ "

"Kutukan?" Yoongi menautkan alis.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengan penyihir," Jimin mengangkat bahu, kemudian saat itu, benar-benar menggelincirkan tubuhnya pada batas air itu, sehingga tubuhnya berada tepat di dalamnya. "Tidak sulit meminta penyihir untuk mengutuk seseorang, apa lagi penyihir jahat, kan mereka sukanya mengutuk orang."

"Jimin?"

Jimin terdiam.

Air di sekitarnya memanjat naik. Naik terus hingga ke ujung rambut sosok berpipi berisi itu. Kemudian masuk ke dalam pori-pori, menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Sesuatu robek dari lehernya, sedang di sekitar ekor Yoongi, dirasa sebuah ayunan air, ayunan sebuah ekor. Yoongi mendelik, sadar situasi itu. "Min? Jimin?"

Jimin diam saja, sembari pada menit berikutnya, terbukalah matanya, menatap Min Yoongi, dengan sebuah manik yang sama. Cahayanya sebagai seorang _huldu_ tidak menghilang, Yoongi tahu Jimin masih cantik pada saat itu.

Hanya saja, memiliki ekor dan insang.

Sesaat kemudian, mereka diam. Yoongi tahu harusnya ia bertindak suatu apa, namun ia masih berada dalam rana kejutnya sendiri. Ia bersidekap bersama kejutnya itu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan suatu kesadaran kembali.

"Aneh, ya?" Jimin meniringkan kepala, bersikap seolah yang dilakukannya bukannya sesuatu yang besar.

"Kemari kau, setan kecil," Yoongi menarik kepala itu untuk mendekat.

Kemudian, bertemulah bibir dan bibir itu.

Tiada peduli dengan mata-mata yang menatap dari balik danau, pohon, dan bebatuan. Jungkook yang menilik di atas pohon yang rimbun.

Mereka bisa merasakan bibir yang saling mengecap, bisa merasakan basah yang saling bersentuhan di permukaan kulit mereka. Seperti mereka tahu, seluruh hutan sedang berbisik, menatap kejadian itu dengan tenang dan damai. Kemudian pelan-pelan, dua sosok itu menenggelamkan diri ke dasar danau.

Namun hutan tidak berhenti berbisik.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

 _Jimin as Huldu : Sosok manusia hutan, yang biasanya menggoda makhluk lain. Berbeda-beda di tiap negara, tapi ini versi penulis saja. Bercahaya dan cantik, tubuhnya seperti menyatu dengan batang pohon, di satu negara, belakang tubuh huldu merupakan bentuk batang pohon yang berlubang, di negara lain tidak._ _Di sini, memiliki wujud manusia, dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya sewarna pohon, seperti helaian rambut. Huldu biasanya telanjang, tapi kadang menyamar di tengah kota. Tapi di sini, sebaiknya pakai baju saja._ _Biasanya memiliki ekor sapi atau rubah, tapi di cerita ini tidak memiliki ekor._

 _Yoongi as Merman : Sosok duyung dalam bentuk laki-laki. Terkenal sekali sampai tidak usah dijelaskan. Banyak versinya pula, ada yang memiliki selaput di antara jari mereka, ada yang hanya seperti ekor ikan dan setengah tubuh manusia. Di cerita ini, Min Yoongi tidak berselaput di antara jemarinya, namun memiliki beberapa sirip dan tubuhnya tentu saja, mulus, muahaha._

 _Jungkook as Elf : sosok peri. Di beberapa ilustrasi berbentuk peri kecil bersayap. Di beberapa ilustrasi lain, seperti Lord of The Ring, memiliki tubuh berbentuk manusia dengan peradabannya yang tinggi. Di sini, berbentuk manusia dan memiliki sayap._

 _Sengaja ditaruh di bawah penjelasan ini. Jangan tanya kenapa._

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf. Aku tahu aku harus berhenti baca novel fantasi.

Ini semua terlalu membingungkan.

Aku bikin apa sih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See u!


End file.
